


let me see you do

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [22]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Beach House, Blow Jobs, M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: “I’m bored,” Baekhyun says plaintively. “And I promise I won’t make fun of anything you do this time.” (Frat AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been ready to go for months, too, so honestly I can't remember who I asked to beta it. But I do thank betas at the time, I promise, and I'm always grateful to everyone who helps me with my stories in any way (including everyone who provides encouragement via kudos and comments! I'm so appreciative of people taking time to read my stories.)
> 
> This story is set during March of 2013. Frat AU master lists: [by storyline](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html) and [by chronology](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html).

  
Jackson tosses and turns for a while before he gives up, grimacing up at the ceiling. He’s making Mark come to the beach with them for spring break next year, he’s already decided that. Omega Chi’s beach house is right near Kappa Tau’s, but Jackson’s sure nobody will care if Mark stays with him at the Kappa Tau house instead. Mark goes to enough of their parties that he might as well be an honorary member.

Or maybe he’ll go to California with Mark. He’s flexible. Except when it comes to sleep arrangements. 

Jackson and Kangjoon have been sharing a bed, and it’s always fine at first, since Kangjoon doesn’t care if Jackson sleeps naked and he likes to cuddle almost as much as Mark does. But Kangjoon kicks in his sleep and always squirms out of Jackson’s hold before they wake up, complaining in the morning that it’s too hot. 

Kangjoon’s not even with him tonight, since he went out with Hyerin and hasn’t come back yet. Without anyone with him at all Jackson’s had even more trouble getting to sleep. 

He gives it a few more minutes, then decides to give up trying for a while. He pulls on his discarded basketball shorts, then heads downstairs. Maybe getting something to eat will help.

Jackson can hear the TV when he’s about halfway down the stairs, and when he reaches the bottom he finds Baekhyun sprawled on the couch, watching one of the older James Bond movies. 

Baekhyun grins at him, quickly sitting up. “Thank god, I’m bored as fuck. You’ll hang out with me, right?” He cups his face in his hands, fluttering his lashes exaggeratedly.

If this had happened last semester, Jackson would have trudged over reluctantly, wishing Zitao was with him to act as a buffer. Then again, last semester Baekhyun might have just let him walk away without saying much of anything. But months of Zitao making them both eat lunch with him a few times a week means that they’ve learned to get along, so now Jackson doesn’t think twice about joining him.

As soon as Jackson takes a seat on the couch, Baekhyun scoots closer and lies down again, pillowing his head on Jackson’s lap. “Everyone talks about your thighs so much,” Baekhyun says, smiling brightly up at him. “I’ve been meaning to give them a try.”

Which is—fair enough, actually. More than a few of the Kappa Taus have developed a habit of lying on Jackson’s lap while they’re gathered around the TV to watch a movie or play video games or whatever. Jackson can’t even remember how it started anymore, though his instinct is to blame Zitao.

Like he’s reading Jackson’s mind, Baekhyun adds, “Besides, Tao keeps telling me to do it.” 

Jackson snorts. “Do you always do what Tao says?” 

“Sometimes it’s really fun,” Baekhyun says, flashing him a wide, insinuating grin.

“I can’t believe Wonshik lets you say shit like that,” Jackson says incredulously.

“Wonshik was here last year,” Baekhyun reminds him. “He knows Tao and I weren’t serious.”

“Still, Tao’s his _boyfriend_.” Jackson should know; he’s the one who’s stuck listening to Zitao constantly crying out Wonshik’s name through the thin walls of the beach house. He’d known he should have tried harder to get people to switch rooms with him.

“Wonshik loves him,” Baekhyun says, his brows drawing together. 

“You don’t sound happy about it.”

Baekhyun bares his teeth in a smile. “Why all this talk about me? Let’s talk about you.”

“What about me?” 

“I don’t know. We should _bond_.” He draws the word out dramatically. “Now that you don’t hate me anymore.”

Jackson laughs. “I didn’t hate you.”

“You didn’t like me.”

“You were a dick!”

“What did I even do?”

“You don’t remember?” Jackson demands in disbelief.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Not really.”

“ _Oh my god_. The first time we met, when I was visiting Cartwright? You kept imitating me—you don’t remember that?”

“I remember Mark being hot,” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “That’s about it. What did you do, why was I making fun of you?”

“Come on. I was saying something, my voice cracked, you imitated me like _ten times_ —”

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “Practice makes perfect.”

“It wasn’t funny! You’re supposed to make new guys comfortable. It was a shitty thing to do.”

“You joined KT anyway,” Baekhyun points out.

“I figured you’d graduate sooner or later,” Jackson mutters.

Baekhyun laughs aloud, patting Jackson’s hip. “But you forgave me, right?”

“No,” Jackson says immediately, and pokes Baekhyun when he laughs. “You were a dick!”

“You lived.”

“Why do I know you?” Jackson grumbles.

Baekhyun gives him a sunny smile. “I’m a delight.”

“I thought Chanyeol was the delight.”

“I taught him everything he knows,” he says serenely.

Jackson snorts and tips his head back against the top of the couch, closing his eyes. “Talking to you makes me tired,” he declares. 

Baekhyun rolls onto his side and nuzzles closer to Jackson’s abdomen, humming under his breath, absently stroking Jackson’s hip—a guy would have to be made of _stone_ not to be affected by that, okay, and Jackson’s only human.

“Jesus, quit messing with me, just-” Jackson tries to get up, but Baekhyun holds on, his eyes bright with mischief.

“Who says I’m messing with you?” Baekhyun returns.

Jackson stares down at him, wondering suddenly if he’d fallen asleep earlier, after all, and this is just one of his weirder sex dreams. Not that he’s ever dreamed about Baekhyun, but even Jackson’s eyesight is good enough that he’s noticed Baekhyun’s hands—it’s not his fault, other Kappa Taus won’t stop talking about them—and okay, fine, maybe he’s had a few thoughts about them.

Not that he’s thinking about much of anything right now, not with Baekhyun’s breath warm even through the fabric of Jackson’s shorts and his hands now sliding under Jackson’s shirt. “Uh. What?” Jackson finally manages.

“I’m bored,” Baekhyun says plaintively. “And I promise I won’t make fun of anything you do this time.”

Jackson gulps. It’s not like he’s desperate to get some. After all, Kangjoon had just traded quick handjobs with him yesterday, and Jackson’s sure they will again by the end of the trip. Unless Kangjoon’s date goes well. But Baekhyun’s right here and, well, Jackson’s definitely not made of stone. “If you want,” he says at last, aiming for casual and falling miles short.

Baekhyun grins up at him, then traces his fingertips over the outline of Jackson’s cock for a minute, increasing the pressure as they slip over the head. He laughs low in his throat when Jackson exhales sharply and presses up into his touch. “So sensitive,” he teases. “Just like Tao.”

Jackson swallows back a whimper. “Don’t make it weird,” he protests, though not as strongly as he would have liked. 

Baekhyun laughs again, then abruptly yanks the waistband of Jackson’s shorts down. Jackson gets the hint and lifts his hips, Baekhyun making quick work of them from there.

Baekhyun deliberately licks his lips, taking a good long look at Jackson’s cock. “Not bad.”

“Why does Tao even talk to you?” Jackson complains, and Baekhyun snickers, but when he finally moves in Jackson’s tone changes entirely.

He’d expected Baekhyun to jack him off, maybe, but instead Baekhyun slips to his knees, pushing Jackson’s thighs apart so that he can kneel between them, and slowly licks along Jackson’s shaft, wet and hot and torturous.

Jackson watches with wide eyes—until Baekhyun circles his fingers around the base of Jackson’s cock, anyway, taking just the head into his mouth, sucking and teasing until Jackson can’t even sit upright anymore, just writhes back against the couch, gripping the cushions and swearing. 

“Zitao was right,” Baekhyun pulls off long enough to observe.

It takes a few seconds for Jackson to gather enough brain cells to croak, “You were talking to Zitao about me?”

“I’m a responsible big. I make him tell me everything.”

Jackson finally remembers to ask, “Right about what?”

Baekhyun just smirks and lowers his head again, and Jackson promptly forgets to keep asking. Especially since this time Baekhyun doesn’t stop, just keeps pressing forward, his cheeks hollow and throat relaxed and his mouth _so hot_ , until his nose is pressed against the thatch of hair at Jackson’s groin.

Jackson digs his fingers into his palms until it hurts, trying to hold the pleasure at bay. No way is he going to come this fast. “So what, I can do that, too-” Jackson pants, then swears loudly as Baekhyun’s muffled laugh vibrates around his cock. 

When Baekhyun starts to move again, bobbing his head and sucking hard, Jackson can’t keep up—one second he’ll be slow, teasing, and the next fast and intense. 

“Come on,” Jackson whines, heels digging into the floor, the next time Baekhyun slows down. He’s so close, arousal coiling in his stomach, and if Baekhyun will just let him—

Baekhyun pulls off completely, smiling smugly up at him. “Ask nicely,” he coos.

“ _What_ ,” Jackson demands, and chokes on what he was going to say next as Baekhyun gives him a quick stroke, then another, his thumb swiping over the head of Jackson’s cock. Jackson wants so badly—“Okay, whatever, please _please_ -”

“I knew you could do it,” Baekhyun teases, and Jackson barely has enough time for a wordless noise of frustration before Baekhyun abruptly leans back in and swallows him down again, fast and hot this time, and he’s not stopping, he’s not-

Jackson comes before he even knows it, straining against Baekhyun’s hold on his hips, crying out as it overwhelms him. Baekhyun just keeps swallowing around him, drawing it out, until Jackson’s finally spent and he dimly registers Baekhyun moving away.

“Forgive me now?” Baekhyun asks hoarsely, wiping the back of his mouth. 

Jackson just whimpers and drops his head back against the top of the couch. “ _Fuck_.” He scrubs his hand over his face, struggling to stay awake instead of giving in to the temptation of sliding onto his side and taking a nap. Baekhyun definitely lives up to his reputation, he thinks fuzzily. “What about you? I can-”

Baekhyun waves him off, getting up from the floor. “Don’t worry about me. My work here is done, I was never here, this never happened.”

Figures. “Whatever you say.”

“I’m just gonna take a walk. You can get upstairs without me, right? Your knees won’t give out?”

Jackson stretches, giving him a very pointed hand gesture, and Baekhyun laughs as he heads toward the front door. “Don’t get mugged,” Jackson calls after him absently.

Baekhyun turns back, flashing a peace sign. “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

Somehow Jackson doesn’t doubt it.

 

 

 

 

Jackson stretches as he trudges back up the stairs, more than relaxed enough to sleep.

He topples into bed, then checks his phone one last time. There’s a new text from Mark. Jackson opens it, rubbing his chest as he feels the quiet, familiar twinge at the thought of him.

_hows the trip_

Jackson can still feel the sense memory of Baekhyun’s restless hands, the wet heat of his mouth. _fucking weird_ , he sends back.  



End file.
